De Amigos a Enemigos
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Para Danny, sus amigos son de las cosas mas importantes que tiene, ¿que pasa cuando un fantasma malvado intenta destruír ese lazo de amistad?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic así que no esperen un Charles Dickens o un Oscar Wilde. El otro día me vino a la idea esta historia y me decidí a escribirla, a ver que les parece.

Aunque ya lo saben Danny Phantom no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, musica, etc. Le pertenece a Butch Hartman.

Bueno, ahora si la historia:

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 1: La Conferencia del Mal.

Era una noche verdaderamente siniestra en la zona fantasma, cualquiera diría que ese lugar se encontraba totalmente repleto de fantasmas, pero no era así, esta vez no. Habían pasado ya un par de meses sin que Amity Park sufriera algún ataque de espectros necrófagos, cosa que era muy extraña a juzgar por lo comunes que eran esos ataques, casi todos los días un fantasma era visto causando destrozos y seguidamente era detenido y capturado por el chico fantasma.

De hecho, en la zona fantasma tampoco había mucho movimiento, los fantasmas no se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares, era extraño, pero la zona fantasma daba mas miedo en la soledad total, sin ningún alma paseándose por ahí. De por si ya era un lugar bastante aterrador, pero ahora era una verdadera pesadilla, un lugar en el que nadie desearía estar.

La verdadera razón por la que no había sido detectado ningún indicio de actividad en la zona fantasma era por que todos los fantasmas habían estado las últimas semanas en el enorme castillo que alguna vez había sido la fortaleza de Pariah Dark. Ahí se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre los fantasmas, habían asistido todos, desde el fantasma de las cajas hasta el temido Skulker. Había sido la junta mas larga que se hubiera suscitado en la zona, la mayoría de los fantasmas ya deseaba irse a casa, pero el tema por el cual discutían era de suma importancia para ellos. En ese momento, el sheriff Walker terminaba de exponer su plan.

Walker: y por eso, en conclusión, digo que lo que debemos hacer para liquidar de una vez por todas a ese mocoso es realizar un ataque múltiple a su mundo, todos los fantasmas debemos atacar al mismo tiempo y de esa manera destruiremos al chico fantasma.

Poindexter: no lo creo Walker, recuerda que la última vez que intentaste eso uno de tus aliados se volvió en tu contra y terminó siendo amigo de ese chico.

Ember: es verdad, eso no funcionará, para derrotar a Danny Phantom es necesario hacer un concierto que hipnotice a todos los habitantes de Amity Park y luego les ordenaremos que acaben con ese niño.

Sangre Joven: me parece muy bien, solo que esta vez no cuentes conmigo Ember, la última vez que hipnotizaste a los habitantes de Amity Park quedé atrapado en mi propio barco, ¿sabes acaso cuanto me tardé en salir de ahí?, eso fue horrible.

Ember: lo que pasa es que eres un niño malcriado e inmaduro que no sabe como ser un buen villano, debiste hacer como yo e irte de ahí cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

Vlad: no peleen amigos, recuerden, estamos aquí para encontrar una forma de eliminar para siempre a Daniel.

Skulker: ya cállate Plasmius, todos sabemos que lo que quieres es quitar de en medio a ese chico para poder conquistar a su madre, nosotros en cambio tenemos un objetivo mas diabólico en mente.

Vlad: mi querido Skulker, voy a hacer como que no escuche nada ¿de acuerdo?, solo te diré que si, es verdad, ambiciono que Maddie sea mía y no de ese gordo de Jack Fenton, pero también tengo planes malvados, fines perversos que quiero llevar a cabo y que ese niño no me permite realizar.

Skulker: OH si, claro, pues aún no escuchamos tu propuesta señor híbrido.

Vlad: pues mira, Ember tiene algo de razón, considero que es una muy buena idea hacer que los seres queridos de Daniel se vuelvan en su contra, de esa manera perderá su apoyo y entonces será mas fácil acabarlo.

Walker: pero recuerden que cuando mandé a lobo a buscar al chico fantasma para encerrarlo nuevamente en mi prisión, hice que casi todos los habitantes de Amity Park lo atacaran, y desde ese día arruiné su reputación, ahora es considerado el enemigo fantasma número uno. Pero aún así no logré destruirlo.

Vlad: si Walker, solo que hay un pequeño detalle que aún no has tomado en cuenta, esos humanos atacaron a Daniel por que tus secuaces se posesionaron de sus cuerpos, en realidad eran tus hombres los que lo atacaron.

Technus: pero es verdad lo que dice, desde ese día el chico fantasma pasó de ser visto como un superhéroe a un odiado enemigo para los mortales.

Vlad: ¿no entienden verdad?, esas personas ya eran enemigos de Daniel, sus compañeros de la escuela siempre lo molestan y su profesor, bueno, ¿Cuándo se ha sabido que ese niño se lleva bien con ese viejo?

Spectra: entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

Vlad: bien, estamos de acuerdo en que hay que hacer que los seres cercanos al chico lo traicionen, pero hay que escoger cuidadosamente a quienes pondremos en su contra.

Desiree: ¿a que te refieres?

Vlad: pues simple, no vale la pena agotar recursos, energía y tiempo haciendo que todos lo odien, solo hay que hacer que sus amigos más íntimos se conviertan en sus enemigos.

Johnny 13: ¿y por que no hacerlo enemigo de todos?

Vlad: por que el ya tiene enemigos allá aunque no lo crean, como dije antes, sus compañeros de escuela nunca lo ayudarán, sus padres están demasiado ocupados tratando de cazarnos que nunca se fijan en sus hijos, su hermana también tiene sus propias preocupaciones. A quienes debemos corromper son a sus dos mejores amigos.

Poindexter: ¿te refieres a Tucker Foley y a Samanta Manson?

Vlad: exacto mi querido Sydney, una vez que ellos ya no sean una ayuda para el, estará solo y tarde o temprano caerá ante nuestro poder.

Esto hizo que todos los fantasmas presentes soltaran carcajadas malignas y dieran gritos de triunfo, la alegría se apoderó de la enorme sala que había sido la guarida de todos esos seres por un tiempo, todo parecía apuntar a favor de los enemigos de Danny Phantom, hasta que un regordete fantasma preguntó:

Fantasma de las cajas: ¿pero como lo haremos?

Las risas pararon y la decepción se vio reflejada en los rostros de todos.

Spectra: ay, siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo

Desiree: todo estaba tan bien, por fin algo nos había salido como queríamos.

Technus: pero tiene razón, ¿Cómo podremos hacer que unos chicos que han sido amigos por tanto tiempo se conviertan en enemigos?

De repente una voz dijo:

Voz: yo lo haré

Todos voltearon para ver quien había dicho eso y vieron a un chico no mayor de 14 años, vestía una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, botas y jeans negros, camisa color púrpura, tenía una pulsera con picos en cada mano. Su rostro tenía un color pálido, tenía ojeras, no tenía ojos, solo podían verse los dos orificios donde estos deberían estar y su cabello color negro estaba despeinado y alborotado.

Technus: ¿Quién diablos eres tu?

Ember: espera, yo te conozco, te llamas Gunter ¿no?

Gunter: así es, verán, he estado observando sus intentos fallidos para exterminar al chico fantasma, realmente son patéticos, por eso he decidido actuar, como les decía, yo puedo ayudar con los amigos de ese chico.

Vlad: ¿a si?

Gunter: pero solamente acepto corromper a una persona, a su amiga Samanta Manson, el otro es su problema.

Skulker: ¿y por que solo nos ayudarás con ella?

Gunter: esa es mi oferta, si les parece tómenla, si no, pues busquen a otro.

Vlad: no, no te pongas así, aceptamos. A ver, ¿hay alguien aquí que se ofrezca para encargarse del otro amigo?

Hubo un silencio absoluto.

Vlad: oh por favor, ¿que ninguno de ustedes se siente capaz?

Johnny 13: no es eso Vlad, es solo que Tucker nos conoce a todos y nunca confiaría en nosotros, por lo menos Gunter tiene la ventaja de que nunca lo han visto.

Vlad: muy cierto Johnny, mmmmmm, está bien, no importa, solo tenemos que secuestrar a Foley y asunto arreglado, además nos servirá de distracción, Daniel estará muy preocupado por su amigo que no se dará cuenta de que Gunter estará ahí.

Gunter: perfecto, entonces si no les importa me retiro.

Vlad: Excelente, muy bien todos regresen a sus casas y esperen mi llamado, los convocaré cuando todo esté listo.

Una gran ovación se hizo notar y finalmente todos regresaron a sus hogares realmente felices, por fin desaparecería su enemigo mortal y el mundo finalmente sería suyo, ahora tenían un nuevo plan y a un nuevo espía que ya había puesto manos a la obra.

Vlad: (pensando) ahora si Daniel Keith Fenton, finalmente te apartarás de mi camino y tu madre por fin será mía ja ja ja ja ja.

Continuara……

¿Qué les pareció?, quizás un poco corto pero así escribo yo. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran reviews si pueden y me den su opinión, cualquier critica será bienvenida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes que nada me disculpo por tardar en subir el segundo capítulo, acabo de terminar mis exámenes y no tuve tiempo de seguir, pero aquí tienen la segunda entrega de mi fic.

También quiero agradecer a -'-8-karo-8-'-, blackmoonfairy, SamxDanny-ely, arkantosmalr y a ghostgirl16 por sus reviews, me gusta mucho ver que piensan sobre la historia. Aquí está al fin el capítulo dos, espero que les guste.

Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon.

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 2: El Otro Gótico

La campana acababa de sonar anunciando el término de las clases, todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Casper High salían de sus salones y se dirigían a la salida para regresar a sus hogares.

Danny Fenton caminaba junto con sus dos mejores amigos Sam y Tucker, el muchacho de ojos azules se encontraba especialmente cansado y un poco molesto después de haber sido golpeado y humillado una vez mas por Dash Baxter, sus amigos trataban de animarlo en vano, el orgullo de Danny había sido herido desde lo mas profundo ya que Paulina había observado todo y al parecer había quedado como un verdadero tonto ante ella.

Tucker: anímate Danny, después de todo Paulina siempre te ha visto como un perdedor.

Danny: cielos, gracias Tucker, tu realmente sabes como subirle el animo a la gente

Tucker: no, no, no quise decir eso, lo que yo quiero decir es que no te preocupes tanto, te aseguro que Paulina ni se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, ya vez que ni siquiera sabe que existes

Danny: (malhumorado) ¡Tucker!

Sam: Tucker ya basta, si no puedes decirle algo que lo ayude mejor no digas nada

Danny: gracias Sam

Sam: descuida Danny, no te preocupes, todos sabemos que Dash es un idiota, y no creo que seas un perdedor, además, no se que le ves a esa bruja superficial de Paulina

Tucker: ¿además de belleza, popularidad, inteligencia, carisma y….?

Sam: ¡Tucker!

Tucker: lo siento

Danny: descuida Sam, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen, creo que nunca podré gustarle a una chica, ninguna se fijaría en un chico tonto como yo

Sam: no digas eso Danny, tu no eres ningún tonto y tienes todo para gustarle a una chica

Danny: ¿ah si?, dime una sola persona a quien pueda gustarle

Sam: pues a mi…..no me lo preguntes, sabes que casi no me fijo en eso

Danny: si, lo sabía

En ese momento habían llegado a la casa de Tucker, el amigo de Danny abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Tucker: ah Danny, antes de que se me olvide, ya terminé de usar el cuaderno que me prestaste, ¿quieres que te lo devuelva de una vez?

Danny: si Tucker, gracias

Tucker: pues entra para que te lo de

Sam: tú entra Danny, yo te espero aquí afuera

Danny: de acuerdo Sam, no tardo

Y los dos entraron a la casa dejando a Sam afuera

Sam: (pensando) ay Danny, no me gusta verte sufrir así, y menos por esa antipática de Paulina. Me preguntaste si le podías gustar a alguien, pues si, a mi me gustas mucho, lastima que tu no sientas lo mismo por mi. Como quisiera que vieras en mí más que una simple amiga, ¿por qué no puedo gustarte como tú me gustas?

En ese momento dos lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Sam realmente amaba a Danny, desde aquel incidente con Ember se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el, sufría mucho al ver como lo molestaban y como el se convencía mas de que era un perdedor, el aún no había podido descifrar los sentimientos de Sam

En ese momento Danny salió de la casa de Tucker con un cuaderno bajo el brazo, Sam se limpió las lagrimas y fingió como si no pasara nada.

Danny: ¿nos vamos?

Sam: si

Danny: Sam, gracias por darme ánimos en los momentos en que mas lo necesito, de verdad eres mi mejor amiga

Sam: de nada Danny, para eso son los amigos

Danny: ¿en realidad crees que tengo algo que le pueda gustar a una chica?

Sam: pues…..si Danny

Danny: creo que el trabajo de superhéroe me quita tiempo para socializar ¿no?

Sam: eso es Danny, es por eso que aún no tienes novia, tienes que darte algo de tiempo para conocer a alguien y que esa persona también te conozca

Danny: ¿pero como?, los fantasmas nunca se cansan de atacar, no me dejan ni un minuto en paz

Sam: bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no has notado que no se ha aparecido ningún fantasma en los dos últimos meses?

Danny: si, se me hace muy extraño, pero no se en que momento regresen a molestar, es mejor estar alerta

Sam: tienes razón

Anduvieron caminando y conversando por unos minutos y finalmente llegaron a la casa de Danny

Danny: bien, nos vemos mañana Sam, y otra vez gracias por todo

Sam: no hay de qué Danny, cuídate

Danny entró a su casa y Sam continuó con su camino, recorrió varias calles pensando en su situación con Danny, ¿realmente su destino era ser solo amigos?, ¿no habría alguna posibilidad de que llegaran a ser algo mas?

Ya estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su casa cuando de repente tropezó con una grieta en la banqueta y calló al suelo, su mochila se abrió y todas sus cosas quedaron esparcidas por todo el suelo

Sam: oh rayos, lo que me faltaba

En eso alguien se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse

Sam: gracias

Se volteó y vio a un chico vestido con una camisa y ojos púrpura, jeans, botas y gabardina negra con dos pulseras con picos en las manos, era Gunter

Sam: hola, ¿sabes?, no recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gunter: me llamo Gunter, soy nuevo en la ciudad, ¿y tu como te llamas?

Sam: Samanta Manson, pero dime Sam, me gusta mas

Gunter: es un placer Sam, ¿quieres que te ayude a recoger tus cosas?

Sam: claro Gunter, gracias

Gunter: no hay problema

Sam: vaya, pensé que era la única gótica de por aquí

Gunter: ¿en serio?, me alegro de que seas gótica, cuando llegué pensé que sería el único de la ciudad, en donde vivía decían que era raro

Sam: yo no creo que seas raro, me pareces muy agradable

Gunter: tu también me caes bien Sam, bueno, aquí tienes tus cosas, nos vemos otro día

Sam: de acuerdo Gunter, espero verte pronto

Y dicho esto entró a su casa

Gunter: (pensando) no te preocupes Sam, nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees, ja ja ja

En ese momento Sam entraba a su habitación, puso su mochila en un rincón y se acostó en su cama

Sam: (pensando) que buen chico, me calló muy bien, y me alegra saber que hay otro gótico por aquí, me pregunto si también les agradará a Danny y a Tucker, ¿y ellos le agradarán a el?, espero que si, después de todo es un chico muy simpático

Sam se sentía feliz de haber conocido a un nuevo amigo y no podía esperar para contarles a Danny y a Tucker sobre el, pensaba que ese era el inicio de una gran amistad sin saber que Gunter tenía otros planes nada buenos en mente.

Continuará……

Ahora si, otro capítulo terminado, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero ansioso sus comentarios ya sean para decirme que si les gustó o que no, cualquier crítica es buena.

Nos vemos en el capítulo número 3, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aquí me tienen con el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, es posible que no se les haga la gran cosa por que en verdad no ocurren muchas cosas, pero les puedo asegurar que lo que pasa es importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

Les pido mil disculpas por hacer los capítulos tan cortos, ¿pero que quieren?, así es mi manera de escribir. Les agradezco infinitamente por sus reviews, nunca creí que la historia fuera a tener esa aceptación y el ver los resultados obtenidos realmente me alegra el día.

Bueno, ahora si los dejo con el fic, espero que les guste, recuerden que Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman y no a mí.

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 3: El Collar

Danny se levantó muy temprano ese día, ni sus padres ni su hermana Jazz se habían levantado todavía, aún no había salido el sol y faltaban unas horas para entrar a la escuela. Danny intentó conciliar el sueño pero no podía, algo en el lo estaba inquietando, desde que se había despedido de Sam el día anterior no había dejado de pensar en ella, no era nada malo, después de todo eran amigos desde pequeños, lo que no entendía era por que ahora pensaba tanto en ella.

Danny: (pensando) ay Sam, ¿Por qué no dejo de verte en mis sueños?, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, no es que me moleste, pero se me hace muy raro. Ahora que lo pienso, ayer cuando íbamos los tres me sentía normal, pero cuando nos separamos de Tucker me sentí raro, era un sentimiento agradable, bastante bonito, ¿pero por que será?

Danny dejó su cama y bajó a tomar un poco de agua, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió, se sentó un rato en la mesa pensando en eso que no lo dejaba dormir, no sabía que hacer. Fue hacia la sala y tomó un álbum de fotos que tenía en un cajón, comenzó a hojearlo y contempló las fotografías en donde estaban Sam y el, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba…. estaba enamorado de Sam.

Ahora sabía por que pensaba tanto en ella, era extraño, ya había sentido algo similar cuando recibió el hechizo de Ember, pero esta vez era diferente, ahora el sentimiento era mas intenso. No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por el, ella creía que el aún estaba enamorado de Paulina. Finalmente tomó una decisión, se lo diría, cuando estuvieran en la escuela almorzando le confesaría su amor.

Cerró el álbum y lo colocó en su lugar, comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación cuando sintió que un vapor azul salía de su boca.

Danny: OH no, no ahora, se ausentan por dos meses y deciden venir a las tres de la mañana.

Danny se transformó y salió a la calle buscando al fantasma, lo buscó por unos minutos pero no vio nada, finalmente se rindió y decidió volver a la cama, pero antes de que pudiera entrar a su casa, una sombra se acercó rápidamente hacia el golpeándolo de tal manera que lo dejó inconsciente.

En eso la sombra se detuvo y tomó forma de niño, era Gunter, riendo maliciosamente se acercó a Danny, sacó unas enormes y oxidadas tijeras y cortó un mechón del cabello de Danny. Después de eso guardó el mechón en un frasco, lo metió en su bolsillo, echó una mirada de maldad hacia el inconsciente Danny y con una carcajada desapareció.

Unas horas después Sam se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, vio acercarse a Tucker y le hizo una señal para que la viera, Tucker corrió hacia donde estaba, le sorprendió no ver a Danny con ella

Tucker: Hola Sam, ¿y Danny?

Sam: no lo se, aún no ha llegado, es muy extraño, el siempre llega antes que nosotros

Tucker: si, es muy extraño

Sam: ¿no crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

Tucker: lo dudo, creo que se quedó dormido, ah mira, ahí viene

Danny se acercó a ellos, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos pues su amigo se veía terrible y de peor humor que el día anterior.

Sam: Danny, ¿estás bien?

Tucker: si Danny, te vez fatal

Danny: y que lo digas, me acaban de dar la paliza de mi vida

Sam: ¿pero quien?

Danny: un fantasma me atacó esta mañana, no logré ver bien como era

Tucker: ¿y que te hizo?

Danny: eso es lo mas extraño, no hizo nada, solo me noqueo y se fue. Cuando desperté estaba en medio de la calle solo.

Sam: bueno, lo importante es que estás bien, después nos preocuparemos por ese fantasma, ahora mejor entremos o si no el señor Lancer nos va a castigar

Los tres amigos entraron y tomaron sus clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, a Danny se le había olvidado por completo lo que pensaba decirle a Sam, ese incidente con el fantasma había hecho que le doliera la cabeza por un buen rato y realmente no quería pensar en nada.

Danny, Sam y Tucker salieron al patio y buscaron una banca, los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y conversar.

Sam: adivinen que, ayer conocí a un nuevo amigo.

Tucker: ¿a si?, ¿Dónde?

Sam: afuera de mi casa, me tropecé y el me ayudó a levantarme

Danny: ¿y como se llama?

Sam: se llama Gunter

Danny: ¿Gunter?, ese nombre, creo haberlo escuchado antes.

Sam: ¿si?, ¿de veras?

Danny: si, lo malo es que no recuerdo donde

Tucker: ¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así Danny?, Gunter no es un nombre muy común

Sam: ya déjalo Tucker, de todas formas no importa tanto

Danny: ¿y como es Gunter?

Sam: pues, es muy amable, muy simpático y lo mas gracioso de todo es que también es gótico

Tucker: ¿otro gótico?, vaya, ahora tendremos dos en la ciudad

Sam: si, es cierto, me gustaría que lo conocieran

Tucker: ¿y donde está?

Sam: no se donde vive, me dijo que nos veríamos de nuevo, cuando lo encuentre se los presentaré

Las clases terminaron y Sam se fue hacia su casa, ya iba a entrar cuando escuchó una voz que le pareció familiar, se volteó y vio a su nuevo "amigo"

Sam: hola Gunter

Gunter: hola Sam, ¿Qué tal tu día?

Sam: muy bien, gracias, ¿y tu como estás?

Gunter: genial, me moría de ganas de verte otra vez

Sam: ¿en serio?

Gunter: si, como te dije ayer, me agradas mucho, así que te compré algo

Sam: Oh no debiste Gunter, pero gracias, y ¿Qué es?

En eso Gunter sacó un collar muy bonito, era todo de oro y tenía dibujos de murciélagos, además tenía un cráneo dorado con dos ojos de diamantes

Gunter: pensé que te gustaría algo así, de donde yo vengo estos collares eran muy usados por lo pocos góticos que habíamos

Sam: es hermoso Gunter, gracias, pero de seguro te costó mucho dinero

Gunter: no te preocupes por eso, nada es demasiado para una chica tan linda como tu

Sam: (sonrojándose) ay Gunter, que cosas tan bonitas dices, muchas gracias, OH mira que hora es, es mejor que entre antes de que mis padres se pongan como locos

Gunter: si, te entiendo, los míos son iguales, entonces nos vemos mañana

Sam: si, nos vemos mañana, ah por cierto, me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos Danny y Tucker

Los ojos de Gunter se abrieron y brillaron levemente al oír el nombre de Danny, puso una sonrisa y dijo tranquilamente

Gunter: espero conocerlos pronto, realmente me gustaría conocerlos.

Sam: te van a caer muy bien, son muy buenos, nos vemos después.

Gunter se despidió de Sam y se alejó sonriendo de una forma tan malvada que cualquiera se asustaría al verlo, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lograra su objetivo y se convirtiera en el fantasma mas temido y respetado de todos. Solo tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y Sam sería suya en poco tiempo, después de eso Danny Phantom estaría perdido.

Continuará……

Bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y si no, pues saben que pueden decírmelo con toda confianza. Como verán los verdaderos problemas están a punto de comenzar, por ahí alguien me preguntó que si Danny sospecharía algo o simplemente le dejaría el camino fácil a Gunter, bueno, la respuesta la tendrán en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, de verdad les agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado y han usado un poco de su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios, realmente son una gran motivación para mi.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo en el que por fin se encontrarán el bien y el mal, aunque aún falta para el final. A ver que tal les parece.

Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 4: Un Mal Presentimiento

Sam salió de su casa para ir a ver a sus amigos, parecía que todo era perfecto ya que era un día muy bonito, además de que era sábado y no tenía que ir a la escuela. Había quedado de verse con ellos en "Nasty Burger", iba muy rápidamente pues ya se le había hecho tarde.

Mientras corría hacia donde estaban sus amigos Gunter la alcanzó, al verlo, Sam se detuvo para saludarlo, notó que Gunter llevaba puesto un collar muy parecido al que le había regalado el día anterior, solo que el de Gunter era un poco mas grande.

Sam: hola Gunter, veo que tú también tienes un collar como el que me diste

Gunter: claro que si Sam, te dije que los góticos los usaban mucho donde vivía, me alegra ver que traes puesto el que te di

Sam: si, me encanta este collar, no me lo he quitado desde que me lo diste

Gunter: ¿en serio?

Sam: si

Gunter: que bien, me da mucho gusto, me gustaría que lo usaras todos los días

Sam: por eso no te preocupes Gunter, claro que lo haré

Gunter: eso espero Sam

Sam: ah, por cierto, en este momento voy a ver a mis amigos, ¿quieres venir para que te los presente?

Gunter: me encantaría Sam

Sam: genial, pues vamos

Los dos caminaron hacia el restaurante conversando sobre cosas de góticos, Sam se había encariñando mucho con Gunter, se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, aunque llevara solo unos días desde que lo conoció le parecía como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre, en muy poco tiempo se había ganado su confianza y se moría de ganas de que sus amigos lo conocieran.

Después de un rato de caminar finalmente llegaron a "Nasty Burger", Sam alcanzó a ver a sus amigos en la entrada del lugar, Gunter y ella se acercaron a ellos para presentarse.

Tucker: vaya Sam, hasta que llegas, estuve a punto de irme

Sam: lo siento chicos se me hizo un poco tarde

Danny: descuida Sam, en realidad no te tardaste mucho, pero ya sabes como es Tucker cuando tiene hambre. Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso que traes colgando?

Sam: ¿esto?, es solo un collar que me regalaron, ¿bonito, cierto?

Danny: bueno, es algo tétrico, pero se te ve bien

Tucker: oye Sam, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Sam: perdón casi se me olvida, el es mi amigo Gunter, fue el quien me dio el collar

Danny: ¿Gunter?, ¿tu eres Gunter?

Gunter: así es, y si no me equivoco tú debes ser Daniel Fenton, ¿no es así?

Danny: si, pero dime Danny

Gunter: es un placer Danny

Ambos se estrecharon las manos como buenos amigos, pero algo no andaba bien, ya que Danny sintió que Gunter le apretaba la mano con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera enojado con el.

Danny: ah……….Gunter, ¿estás bien?

Gunter: (soltando a Danny) nunca había estado mejor, y tú debes ser Tucker Foley, Sam me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes

Tucker: también nos ha hablado sobre ti

Sam: bien, pues ahora que se conocen podemos entrar

Los cuatro amigos entraron, compraron su comida y se sentaron para devorarla. Danny había recordado lo que quería decirle a Sam, así que buscaba pretextos para estar a solas con ella, no le era difícil deshacerse de Tucker, ya que con que una chica entrara al restaurante, el se dirigía corriendo hacia ella. El problema era Gunter, en ningún momento parecía separarse de Sam y eso comenzaba a incomodar un poco a Danny.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer salieron del restaurante, Danny pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para irse con Sam.

Danny: Oye Sam, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Sam: claro Danny, vamos

Tucker: espera un momento Danny

Danny: ¿Qué pasa Tucker?

Tucker: no olvides que me tienes que ayudar con mi tarea

Danny: rayos Tucker, ¿no puede ser después?

Tucker: no, acuérdate que esa tarea la tengo que entregar mañana

Danny: pero Tucker, no creo que sea muy buena idea que yo te ayude, sabes que no soy un estudiante muy bueno

Tucker: eso si, pero tu eres el único que aceptó ayudarme, cuando te lo pedí ya todos me había dicho que no

Danny: déjame entender esto, ¿yo era tu última opción?

Tucker: pues…. Si, pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que prometiste hacerlo

Danny: pero si te acabo de decir que no soy muy bueno en la escuela, si te ayudo es muy probable que la tarea quede mal hecha

Tucker, es verdad, pero peor es nada ¿no?

Danny: (sarcástico) gracias Tucker, pero, no quiero que Sam se vaya sola a su casa

Sam: oh vamos Danny, suenas igual que mis padres, no tengo problemas en irme a casa sola

Gunter: además no tienes por que preocuparte Danny, si ustedes quieren con mucho gusto la acompañaré

Danny y Sam: ¿si?

Gunter: para mi sería un honor

Sam: yo creo que es una buena idea Danny, así tu podrás ayudar a Tucker

Danny: pero yo…. esta bien, de acuerdo

Gunter: no te preocupes Danny, yo cuidaré muy bien de Sam

En eso Tucker vio como en la cara de Gunter se dibujaba una sonrisa malvada y que sus ojos habían desaparecido dejando solo dos huecos oscuros, pero Gunter pareció darse cuenta de su pequeño descuido, cerró los párpados y al abrirlos sus ojos habían regresado a su lugar. Eso hizo que Tucker se extrañara pero quiso creer que todo había sido solo su imaginación

Sam: pues vamos Gunter, nos vemos chicos

Gunter: hasta luego, gusto en conocerlos

Danny y Tucker se quedaron ahí hasta que los dos góticos se perdieron de vista, entonces emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de los Foley. Tucker notó que su amigo parecía preocupado.

Tucker: ¿te ocurre algo Danny?

Danny: no pasa nada Tucker, ¿Por qué?

Tucker: te noto algo preocupado

Danny: no te preocupes

Tucker: Danny, no me engañas, ¿Qué pasa?

Danny: está bien, no es nada, es solo que Gunter no me da mucha confianza

Tucker: ¿Por qué?

Danny: no lo se, me pareció que no planeaba nada bueno con Sam

Tucker: ¿Qué crees que planee en verdad?

Danny: no lo se, además, cuando me saludó sentí como si tratara de destrozarme la mano

Tucker: ¿en serio?, no me di cuenta. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, cuando nos despedimos me pareció que sus ojos no estaban, como si fuera una especie de muerto viviente

Danny: ¿en serio?, creo que debemos ser muy cuidadosos con el

Tucker: por favor Danny, no pensarás que es un fantasma…. ¿O si?

Danny: no, no lo creo, lo hubiera percibido con mi sentido fantasma, debió ser tu imaginación, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que quiera propasarse con Sam

Tucker: bueno, estaremos alerta, pero por ahora no nos preocupemos. Ya te lo dijo Sam, ella sabe cuidarse sola

Danny: tienes razón Tucker

En realidad, Danny no se tranquilizó ni un poco, sentía que Gunter no era una buena compañía para Sam, no sabía que, pero algo en el le resultaba muy sospechoso.

Continuará……

¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal?, tal vez un poco corto, espero que les haya gustado y estoy ansioso por leer sus comentarios, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, antes que nada y como en cada capítulo agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un review para darme su opinión sobre mi fic, de verdad me da gusto ver que lo están disfrutando.

Bueno, aquí tienen el quinto capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste también este. Ya saben que Danny Phantom le pertenece a Butch Hartman y no a mí.

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 5: El Ataque Fantasma

Sam caminaba alegremente junto a Gunter, acababan de despedirse de sus amigos Danny y Tucker y ella estaba feliz de que por fin pudo presentarles a su nuevo amigo, para su decepción Gunter no parecía muy feliz.

Sam: ¿te ocurre algo Gunter?

Gunter: no Sam, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sam: es que te noto muy pensativo

Gunter: no es nada Sam, es solo que………no, olvídalo, no importa

Sam: ¿Qué pasa Gunter?

Gunter: ya te lo dije, nada

Sam: por favor Gunter, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Gunter: de acuerdo, si pasa algo, pero no creo que te guste lo que tengo que decirte

Sam: ¿es tan malo?

Gunter: no, es solo que tu amigo Danny…….no lo se, se que te cae bien, pero no me da confianza

Sam: ¿pero por que Gunter?, Danny es mi mejor amigo

Gunter: si, pero me pareció que no es un buen chico, me dio la impresión de que era una persona egoísta y creo que yo no le agrado

Sam: si le agradas Gunter, pero, ¿Por qué dices que es egoísta?

Gunter: como que no tomaba importancia a lo que le decías, además tu me contaste la otra vez que a veces no te hace caso por estar con otra chica

Sam: bueno si, a veces, pero es que el está enamorado de esa chica

Gunter: aún así Sam, como tu amigo no debería ignorarte por estar con alguien que sabe que no te agrada, una cosa es tratar de llamar la atención de esa niña y otra es olvidarse de ti

Sam: pero el es buen amigo

Gunter: no lo dudo Sam, y no quiero que tengan problemas por esto, solo te digo lo que yo pienso

Sam solo se quedó pensando en lo que Gunter le había dicho. Mientras tanto en la casa de Tucker, Danny intentaba resolver un problema matemático dificilísimo que le habían dejado realizar a Tucker

Danny: Oye Tucker, este problema está muy difícil y la verdad ya me estoy desesperando

Tucker: Danny, Danny, Danny, de verdad no aguantas nada, recuerda que si quieres ser alguien en la vida debes resolver esos problemas pacientemente, ya sabes, primero el deber

Danny: pero esta es tu tarea

Tucker: si, y en verdad te agradezco que me ayudes

Danny: no lo entiendo, por un lado me dices que hay que resolver nuestros propios problemas y por otro lado me pones a que te haga la tarea

Tucker: pues digamos que es mi forma de resolver mis problemas

Danny estaba a punto de seguir discutiendo pero en ese momento un vapor azul salió de su boca, lo que significaba que habría problemas. Tucker no se dio cuenta de esto hasta que la ventana se abrió de golpe y de ella entraron Skulker y Ember.

Danny: (transformándose) ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Skulker: Oh nada chico fantasma, solo pasábamos por aquí y quisimos venir a saludar

Danny: ya déjense de bromas, ¿Qué quieren?

Ember: contigo nada mocoso, solo veníamos a ver si tu amigo quiere dar un paseo con nosotros

Tucker: (asustado) pues me encantaría pero verán……estoy haciendo mi tarea y……

Skulker: por favor, solo un rato ¿si?, jajajajaja

Y dicho esto los dos fantasmas se abalanzaron contra Tucker, lo tomaron uno de cada brazo y se lo llevaron volando. Danny inmediatamente trató de seguirlos volando pero un rayo de color rojo lo alcanzó y lo derribó, Danny se levantó adolorido y vio a su enemigo Vlad Plasmius viéndolo con una de sus miradas mas malignas.

Danny: ¿tu?, debí saber que estabas detrás de esto

Vlad: vamos, tranquilízate Daniel, no pienso hacerte daño

Danny: claro, díselo a quien te lo crea

Vlad: piensa lo que quieras, pero toma en cuenta de que si quisiera eliminarte te habría atacado con algo más fuerte que ese pequeño rayo

Danny: es verdad, ¿entonces por que me atacaste con eso?

Vlad: para que no interfirieras con Skulker y Ember

Danny recordó que esos dos se habían llevado a su amigo, así que trató de volver a la persecución pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaban ahí

Danny: dime a donde se lo llevaron ahora

Vlad: por favor chico, ¿de verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?

Danny: si no me lo dices en este instante yo….

Vlad: ¿Qué harás?

En ese momento Vlad Plasmius desapareció dejando a Danny solo. Danny intentó alcanzarlo pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que los fantasmas se habían llevado a Tucker y el no había podido salvarlo.

Sam y Gunter iban pasando por ahí cuando vieron a Danny arrodillado en el suelo. Sam inmediatamente corrió hacia su amigo para ver que era lo que le ocurría, cuando llegó junto a el se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, Sam se asustó.

Sam: Danny, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿y Tucker?

Danny: se lo llevaron, Skulker y Ember se lo llevaron, traté de detenerlos pero no pude, les he fallado

Sam: no digas eso Danny, estoy segura de que no era tu intención que se lo llevaran

Gunter: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

Danny: (a Sam) no le digas nada, si lo haces tendremos que revelarle mi identidad

Sam: creo que tienes razón

Gunter: ¿Qué dicen?

Sam: descuida Gunter, no pasa nada, es mejor que te vayas

Gunter: ¿estás segura?, ¿Por qué Danny está llorando?

Al decir eso Gunter colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sam, cosa que hizo que Danny se enfadara aún más.

Danny: (gritando) ese no es asunto tuyo

Gunter: Oye Danny relájate, solo quiero saber si puedo ayudar en algo

Danny: si, puedes ayudar en algo, haz lo que dijo Sam y lárgate de aquí

Sam: Danny, no le hables así a Gunter, el no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó

Gunter: no Sam, no se peleen por mi, descuida, se cuando no quieren que esté cerca, nos vemos otro día

Danny: eso es, desaparece y ve a molestar a alguien mas

Gunter se alejó unos metros y cuando no se dieron cuenta se hizo invisible y se regresó para escuchar a Danny y a Sam

Sam: ¿por que hiciste eso?

Danny: ¿hacer que?

Sam: insultar a Gunter, el no te ha hecho nada

Danny: lo siento Sam, es que me molestó que se metiera en nuestros asuntos

Sam: el solo quería ayudar

Danny: ¿entonces por que te abrazó?

Sam: ¿Qué?, ¿por eso lo agrediste?, ¿Quién te crees que eres, mi padre?

Danny: no, es solo que……

Sam: olvídalo Danny, creo que Gunter tenía razón sobre ti

Sam rompió a llorar y salió corriendo, Danny iba a seguirla pero lo último que dijo lo había dejado estupefacto

Gunter: (pensando) excelente, Daniel está haciendo mi trabajo por mí, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sam se convierta en su enemiga y si no pasa eso, pues tengo mi arma secreta. Prepárate Daniel Keith Fenton, o debería decir… "Danny Phantom", por que cuando pierdas a Sam, lo perderás todo, incluso tu propia vida.

Continuará……

Bueno un capítulo mas, ¿Qué les pareció?, como se darán cuenta los ataques directos a Danny comenzaron tanto por los consejos de Gunter a Sam y por el rapto de Tucker, espero con ansias sus reviews. Se cuidan


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, de verdad les agradezco a todos los que han leído mi fic y especialmente a los que me han dejado reviews. Me da mucho gusto que hasta ahora les esté gustando, solo espero no decepcionarlos con los siguientes capítulos, pero en caso de hacerlo saben que pueden decírmelo con toda confianza.

Aquí me tienen con la sexta entrega, en los capítulos anteriores me dijeron que le había puesto mucho drama…….y este no va a ser la diferencia jeje.

Ya lo saben, Danny Phantom no me pertenece, le pertenece a Butch Hartman

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 6: Una Amistad Perdida

Gunter se encontraba conversando con Vlad Plasmius sobre su plan, Vlad le había pedido a Gunter que lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría, así que Gunter le daba informes sobre lo que había logrado y lo que planeaba hacer.

Vlad: y bien Gunter, ¿Cómo vas con el trabajo?

Gunter: perfectamente, no tardaré mucho en cumplir mi misión

Vlad: muy bien, para ser solo un chico lo haces muy bien, eres un digno fantasma y un orgullo para las fuerzas del mal

Gunter: gracias, pero no quitemos crédito a Skulker, Ember y por supuesto a ti. Fuiste una excelente distracción y ellos hicieron un gran trabajo secuestrando a ese idiota de Foley

Vlad: no fue nada, un juego de niños realmente

Gunter: pero es que gracias a ustedes mi labor se hizo mas fácil

Vlad: ¿a que te refieres?

Gunter: ustedes se llevaron al amigo de Daniel, imagínate como se puso después de eso, aproveché la situación para molestarlo sin que la chica lúgubre se diera cuenta, entonces el chico fantasma me agredió y quedó como un patán enfrente de su amiga

Vlad: perfecto, nuestro plan está saliendo mejor de lo que habíamos pensado

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Fenton, Danny estaba muy enojado consigo mismo, no solo había permitido que su mejor amigo fuera secuestrado, sino que ahora su mejor amiga Sam estaba disgustada con el.

Danny: (pensando) soy un estúpido, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿Por qué?, yo y mi bocota, si no le hubiera gritado a Gunter no hubiera hecho sufrir a Sam, ese tipo no me agrada, pero debí pensar que a Sam si. Además, bonito héroe resulté ser, Tucker fue secuestrado por dos fantasmas y no pude salvarlo, dejé que mi odio por Vlad Plasmius me distrajera

En ese momento recordó lo que Sam le había dicho: "Gunter tenía razón sobre ti"

Danny: ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?, ¿Qué es lo que habrá dicho Gunter sobre mi?, conociéndolo seguramente nada bueno.

Danny se acostó pensando en todo lo que había pasado, tenía que salvar a Tucker, pero no podía hacerlo solo, necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga, y pensar que unos días antes pensaba declararle su amor y por una tonta discusión su amiga se había enojado con el.

Danny cerró sus ojos y pensó en lo que debía hacer, no le gustaba estar peleado con su amiga, odiaba esa situación, así que decidió ir a disculparse con ella. Salió de su hogar y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de Sam esperando que todo volviera a ser como antes. Desafortunadamente Gunter llegó antes que el con Sam, tocó la puerta y la chica gótica abrió.

Sam: hola Gunter, ¿quieres pasar?

Gunter: si, gracias Sam

Sam: Gunter

Gunter: ¿si?

Sam: perdón por lo de ayer, nunca pensé que Danny fuera a reaccionar de esa manera

Gunter: descuida Sam, me pareció que estaba preocupado por algo ¿no?

Sam: si

Gunter: es normal que haya reaccionado así, cuando algo nos perturba decimos cosas que no pensamos

Sam: tienes razón Gunter, creo que fui muy dura con Danny

Gunter: aunque no creo que haya sido muy correcto que tú amigo se enfadara por que te abrasé

Sam: ¿Cómo sabes que se enojó por eso?, tú te fuiste antes de que discutiéramos

Gunter: sin que te ofendas Sam, sus gritos se habrían oído desde el Monte Everest

Sam: lo siento Gunter, ¿crees que Danny no debió enojarse por eso?

Gunter: ¿tu crees que si?

Sam se quedó pensativa

Gunter: ¿lo ves?, no me sorprendería que al rato se moleste por que seamos amigos

Sam: no, no lo creo, eso sería tonto y Danny no es tan malo como para enojarse por eso

Gunter: ojalá tengas razón

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Sam fue a abrir y se encontró con Danny

Sam: hola Danny

Danny: hola Sam, solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer

Sam: descuida Danny, se que no querías hacerlo

Danny: ¿puedo pasar?

Sam: he……bueno…..creo que no es un buen momento Danny

Danny: ¿Por qué?

Sam: pues por que….

Gunter: (saliendo) ¿Quién es, Sam?, ah, hola Danny

Danny: (un poco alterado) ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Sam: Gunter solo vino de visita

Danny: por eso no querías que entrara, ¿verdad?, para estar con el

Sam: no lo tomes así Danny

Danny: ¿entonces como quieres que lo tome?

Sam: Danny, no es lo que….

Gunter: déjalo Sam, ¿lo ves? Ahora se enoja por que estoy contigo, por que soy tu amigo

Danny: no es cierto es solo que yo….

Gunter: solo que tu ¿Qué?, ¿que no soportas que Sam tenga otros amigos aparte de ti?, te lo dije Sam, tu amigo es un egoísta

Danny no pudo controlarse más y le soltó un puñetazo a Gunter haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Danny: (gritando) cállate, mejor cierra al boca sobre temas que no entiendes

Sam: Danny

Gunter: (levantándose) escúchame Fenton, no te regreso el golpe solo por que no vale la pena, no mereces ni mi desprecio, además yo si respeto que Sam esté aquí

Danny: si claro, mucho respeto, no me engañas Gunter

Sam: Danny

Gunter: olvídalo Sam, mejor me voy

Gunter se fue de allí dejando a Danny y a Sam solos

Sam: no lo puedo creer de ti Daniel

Danny: ¿creer que?, ¿y desde cuando me llamas Daniel?

Sam: desde ahora, no puedo creer que odies tanto a Gunter

Danny: ¿no lo ves Sam?, el solo te está volviendo en mi contra, te está usando

Sam: cállate, no te conformas con lastimarlo, además inventas cosas malas sobre el, tu no lo conoces

Danny: lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es un buen muchacho

Sam: ¿y tu si?

Danny: por lo menos soy mejor que el

Sam: pues lo prefiero a el sobre ti

Esto hizo que Danny se quedara en shock, lo que le había dicho su amiga le había dolido en lo mas profundo del alma

Sam: te odio Daniel Keith Fenton y a partir de ahora no quiero volver a verte nunca más

Sam se metió a su casa estrellando la puerta, Danny solo se dirigió de regreso a su casa totalmente destrozado, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Gunter lo había conseguido, ahora Danny y Sam ya no eran amigos, no más.

Continuará……

Y bueno, otro capítulo terminado, a ver que les pareció, espero sus reviews, se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, como siempre quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic y a los que me han dejado reviews. Aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo de la historia, espero de verdad que les agrade.

Pasando a otra cosa, debo informarles que tendré que salir de la ciudad por unos días y no creo tener acceso a Internet en ese tiempo, por lo que tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo entiendan. Tampoco vayan a creer que me voy a tardar muchísimo, va a ser como una semana aproximadamente.

Bueno, por ahora es todo, espero que disfruten la historia. Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es de Butch Hartman

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 7: El Hechizo de los Collares

Sam se encontraba sumamente molesta con Danny por la forma en la que había tratado a Gunter, de verdad no podía creer que Danny hubiera reaccionado de esa manera y que una amistad de tantos años haya terminado tan mal.

Se sentía sumamente frustrada, ella que pensaba darle su corazón y el le había demostrado ser una persona egoísta y agresiva. Por otro lado, Gunter saboreaba la victoria, había realizado estupendamente su trabajo y ahora el peor enemigo de los fantasmas estaba solo y desprotegido, solo le faltaba una cosa por hacer, después de eso su triunfo sería absoluto.

Gunter: Oye Sam

Sam: ¿si? Gunter

Gunter: aún sigues enojada con tu amigo Danny, ¿verdad?

Sam: Daniel no es mi amigo, ya ni me lo menciones

Gunter: realmente quisiera que nos olvidáramos de el para siempre, pero siento que lo que nos hizo es imperdonable y no puede quedarse así

Sam: yo también lo creo, pero lo mejor es que cada quien siga con su vida

Gunter: creo que tienes razón………Sam…….

Sam: ¿que?

Gunter: pronto regresaré a mi antiguo hogar

Sam: ¿qué?, pero ¿Por qué?

Gunter: había olvidado mencionarte que mi estancia aquí era solo temporal, tenía algo que hacer y ya lo hice, ahora debo regresar

Sam: ¿quieres decir que me vas a abandonar aquí?

Gunter: no, quiero que vengas conmigo

Sam: ¿en serio Gunter?

Gunter: si

Sam: no lo se, esto es inesperado y repentino

Gunter: vamos Sam, mientras mas lejos estés de Daniel será mejor para ti, además tus padres ni se preocupan por ti, todo estará bien.

Sam: ¿y a donde se supone que irémos?, nunca me dijiste donde vives

Gunter: mmmmm, prefiero que sea una sorpresa, y creeme, será una "gran sorpresa"

Sam: bueno, supongo que puedo pensarlo

Gunter: tomate el tiempo que necesites, bien, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos luego

Gunter salió de la casa de Sam y se fue. En otro lado, Danny miraba al cielo recostado en el césped del parque. Sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido, la persona a la que mas amaba le había dicho que lo odiaba, estaba destrozado por dentro.

Había llegado a pensar que lo mejor sería que se alejara de Sam para siempre, tenía que rescatar a Tucker, pero no se sentía tan fuerte como antes, ya no tenía ánimos y no sabía si sería capaz de conseguirlo.

De repente vio a Gunter caminando cerca de ahí, estuvo a punto de correr hacia el y asestarle otro golpe, pero algo lo detuvo, ya no valía la pena. Comenzó a reflexionar sobre algo, no quería que su amistad terminara de esa forma, si de verdad quería a Sam debía luchar por ella, iría nuevamente con ella con la esperanza de que lo perdonara.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la casa de Sam, no estaba seguro de si todo quedaría arreglado, pero debía intentarlo. Llegó a la casa, tocó y Sam abrió la puerta.

Sam: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Danny: tenemos que hablar

Sam: no tenemos nada de que hablar Daniel

Danny: Sam, yo solo venía para…

Sam: ¿para ver si Gunter estaba aquí y volver a golpearlo?

Danny: no Sam, de verdad lo siento, lo de ayer fue…

Sam: un desastre. Gunter no está aquí, ¿feliz?, ahora ya te puedes ir

Danny: no Sam, de verdad necesito hablar contigo

Sam: ¿Por qué Daniel?, ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez?

Danny: ¿en serio quieres que nuestra amistad termine así?

Sam: como si te importara, hazme un favor, no vuelvas a venir a mi casa

Danny: no puedo hacer eso Sam, no quiero perderte sin intentar recuperarte

Sam: ¿significa que mientras yo siga aquí siempre vendrás a molestarme?

Danny: si

Sam: pues entonces me iré

Danny: ¿Qué?

Sam: como lo oyes, me iré lejos de aquí, y para que te duela mas, me iré con Gunter

Sam cerró la puerta de golpe, si antes Danny se sintió mal ahora estaba peor, se dio cuenta que había perdido, ya no había nada que hacer así que decidió regresar a su hogar.

No quería llegar todavía, necesitaba caminar un poco, así que tomó otro camino, uno más largo. De repente, un vapor azul salió de su boca, Danny se trasformó y buscó al fantasma, se asomó por un callejón y vio a todos sus enemigos fantasmas reunidos, todos parecían felices. Danny decidió no atacar, jamás podría vencer a todos esos fantasmas, así que solo se escondió para ver lo que tramaban.

Vlad: celebremos amigos, por fin nuestros sueños se harán realidad

Skulker: y todo se lo debemos al gran Gunter

Danny miró con terror que Gunter estaba entre los fantasmas, sus ojos habían desaparecido mostrando un par de oscuros huecos fantasmales tal y como se los había descrito Tucker y su mirada denotaba maldad pura.

Gunter: gracias, pero no merezco todo el crédito, recibí mucha ayuda de ustedes y sobre todo de ese estúpido de Daniel

Vlad: pero tengo una duda Gunter, ¿como hiciste para pasar desapercibido?, Daniel debió saber que eras un fantasma

Gunter: todo se lo debo al collar que traigo puesto, hace unos días ataqué a Daniel y le corté un mechón de su cabello, al agregárselo a mi collar pude hacerme inmune a su sentido fantasma y por lógica, hacer que pensara que era un simple mortal

Ember: ¿y ahora que harás?

Gunter: haré que Samanta venga conmigo a la Zona Fantasma, por fin logré que se volviera en contra de Daniel, pero ese será el toque final para derrotarlo

Skulker: ¿y si no quiere ir?

Gunter: me acaba de hablar por el celular, al parecer volvió a pelearse con ese soquete y aceptó acompañarme, ya quiero ver su reacción al descubrir a donde la voy a llevar. Ay miren la hora, ya es tiempo de que vaya a recogerla, dijo que quería irse lo antes posible

Gunter salió volando con dirección a la casa de Sam, Danny no podía permitir que se la llevara así que lo siguió, pero debía ir caminando para no ser descubierto, cuando llegó, Gunter ya se encontraba con Sam y parecían a punto de irse.

Danny: (gritando) no Sam, no vayas

Gunter: ¿tu?, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos?

Danny: los fantasmas son mis asuntos, por lo tanto, tú eres mi asunto

Sam: Gunter, ¿a que se refiere?

Gunter: demonios………lo siento Sam, creo que ya no es necesario fingir

En eso Gunter cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estos ya no estaban, puso una mirada de maldad y Sam quedó petrificada.

Gunter: no te preocupes Sam, se que quieres vengarte de Daniel, ven conmigo y juntos lo destruiremos

Sam: estás loco, Danny tenía razón, de haber sabido que eras un fantasma nunca hubiera estado contigo, y por ninguna razón le haré daño a mi mejor amigo

Gunter: el ya no es tu amigo y tu lo destruirás, así lo quieras o no

En ese momento, el collar de Sam comenzó a brillar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco

Danny: ¿Qué le hiciste?

Gunter: ¿creíste que mi collar era el único que hacía trucos? Pues no, el collar que le regalé a Sam me ayuda a controlarla y ahora puedo hacer que haga lo que yo quiera

Danny: eres un miserable

Gunter: descuida, hoy no te haremos nada, simplemente te dejaremos solo y triste tal y como te quedaste cuando mis amigos se llevaron a Tucker, despídete de tu amiga, por que ahora vivirá en la Zona Fantasma por el resto de la eternidad jajajajajajaja

Al decir esto los dos desaparecieron, Danny se transformó e intentó detenerlos pero era tarde, así que se dirigió a su casa para usar el portal de su padre. Mientras volaba hacia su hogar reflexionó sobre Gunter, su nombre se le había hecho familiar antes, ahora sabía por que.

Danny: que estúpido fui, Gunter, claro, sabía que ya había oído ese nombre, es uno de los fantasmas mas diabólicos de la zona, y ahora por mi culpa mis amigos están en peligro, pero corregiré ese error. No te preocupes Sam, te rescataré a ti y a Tucker cueste lo que cueste, lo prometo.

Continuará……

Bueno, ¿Qué tal?, ¿los dejé en suspenso?, espero que me deje reviews para contarme que les pareció, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme será aceptada, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaa, antes que nada les agradezco infinitamente por su paciencia y por los reviews, como les dije tuve que ausentarme un tiempo, pero aquí me tienen con el octavo capítulo.

Considero mi deber advertirles que este es el capítulo que mas me preocupa, ya que en su contenido sale a relucir mi lado oscuro y es probable que a muchos no les guste lo que van a leer, solo espero que si desean lincharme se calmen un poco antes de hacerlo.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman y no mía.

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 8: Adiós Amigo

Danny entró a la Zona Fantasma lo mas rápido que pudo, estaba mas decidido que nunca a hacerle daño a Gunter, primero había secuestrado a su amigo Tucker y ahora a Sam, eso era algo que no podía perdonarle, tenía que encontrarlo, derrotarlo y salvar a sus amigos.

Las horas pasaron y Danny comenzaba a desesperarse, era muy difícil encontrar a alguien en la Zona Fantasma, por un momento creyó que nunca los encontraría, por suerte logró capturar al fantasma de las cajas y obligarlo a decirle donde se encontraban sus amigos. Danny voló muy rápido, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

Mientras tanto, Gunter se encontraba en su guarida, Sam estaba sentada cerca de el. Aún estaba bajo el hechizo del collar de Gunter, al otro lado se encontraba Tucker encerrado en una jaula de metal con picos apuntando hacia adentro, era imposible escapar de ahí.

Tucker: eres un desgraciado mal nacido Gunter

Gunter: cállate y déjame pensar

Tucker: ¿tu piensas?, que novedad

Gunter: (mirándolo con odio) no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar asesinarte

Tucker: ¿y que estás esperando?

Gunter: ¿me estás retando?

Tucker: si

Gunter: eres un insolente, ¿acaso sabes con quien estás hablando?

Tucker: con un estúpido fantasma que engañó de la manera más baja a mi mejor amiga

Gunter: no soy cualquier fantasma, soy la mano derecha del mismísimo Vlad Plasmius

Tucker: sabía que ese tipo tenía algo que ver con todo esto, pero solo espera a que llegue Danny, el te vencerá a ti y a tu amo

Gunter: pobre tonto, ¿de verdad crees que ese niño me va a vencer a mí?

Tucker: por supuesto

Gunter: pues estoy preparado para cuando el llegue, por eso aún no me deshago de ti o de tu amiga, he oído que a Daniel le gusta la carnada viva

Tucker: eres un cobarde, tienes que usarnos como carnada para lograr tus objetivos, no puedes hacerlo solo…….perdedor

Gunter: (gritando) cállate

En ese momento lanzó un rayo fantasma hacia Tucker, el chico quedó aterrorizado y sin poder moverse, cuando el rayo estuvo a punto de darle, Tucker sintió que algo empujaba la jaula alejándola del alcance del mortal ataque.

Tucker se volteó y vio a Danny que había logrado salvarlo, Danny se acercó a la jaula, lanzó un rayo al candado y lo destruyó, Tucker abrió la puerta, salió de la jaula y corrió hacia su amigo.

Tucker: Danny, me alegra verte

Danny: a mi también Tucker, ¿estás bien?

Tucker: bueno, considerando que llevo varios días aquí encerrado con ese loco y de que por poco me fríen………digamos que he estado peor

Danny: de verdad lo siento, creo que me tardé más de la cuenta en venir a ayudarte

Tucker: descuida amigo, lo importante es que ya estás aquí

Gunter: que conmovedor, los amigos por fin se encuentran, ahora supongo que me enfrentarán, me derrotarán y salvarán a su amiguita

Danny: es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer

Gunter: por favor Daniel, no quiero pelear contigo

Danny: ¿en serio?

Gunter: si, yo no pelearé contigo….pero tu amiga si, ¿verdad Sammy?

Danny volteó a ver a Sam, su collar volvió a brillar, sus ojos seguían en blanco, no dijo nada, solo se levantó y corrió hacia Danny, llegó hasta donde estaba el, puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo. Danny luchaba por quitársela de encima pero no quería lastimarla.

Danny: por favor Sam, tú no eres así, debes escapar del control de Gunter

Gunter: ella no te hará caso, mi poder es demasiado fuerte, la única forma en la que podrás salvarte es eliminándola

Danny: jamás haré algo como eso, no puedo hacerle daño a Sam

Gunter: lástima, por que ese collar me da poder absoluto sobre ella. Puedo controlarla, destruirla……incluso puedo darle poderes fantasmales, Sam, ¿quieres enseñarle?

Sam juntó sus manos y de ellas salió un rayo fantasma que Danny apenas pudo esquivar.

Danny: Sam, por favor, sabes que no quieres hacer esto

Gunter: si, si quiere, jajajajajajaja

Sam siguió atacando a Danny, el solo escapaba a los ataques de la chica gótica, por ningún motivo se atrevería a regresarle los ataques, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, aún la amaba.

Para Danny no era tan difícil esquivar los golpes, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que Sam lo había llevado hasta un callejón sin salida, no había hacia donde escapar, en definitiva estaba atrapado.

Gunter: acéptalo Fenton, estás perdido, si no liquidas a tu amiga ella lo hará contigo, ya no hay hacia donde ir, es matar o morir

Tucker: odio tener que decir esto Danny, pero es cierto, vamos, solo lánzale un rayo pequeño a Sam, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que retroceda, luego podrás escapar

Danny: no puedo Tucker, no lastimaré a Sam

Tucker: no estoy diciendo que le hagas daño, solo haz que se haga para atrás

Gunter: no te lo recomiendo Daniel, recuerda que con el collar también puedo exterminar a tu amiga, el más mínimo ataque puede hacerle mas daño del que te imaginas

Danny: eres un monstruo, lo planeaste todo

Tucker vio como el rostro de Danny mostraba toda su furia, era una mirada que nunca le había visto y que lo hizo estremecer durante un momento. Pero algo lo preocupó aún mas, la expresión de Danny cambió de enojo a tristeza, el chico dejó de ser fantasma y volvió a ser un humano.

Danny: En ese caso….Tucker, vete de aquí, trata de regresar a casa

Tucker: estás loco, claro que no me iré sin ustedes

Danny: discúlpame Tucker, pero creo que ya no podré regresar

Tucker: ¿de que estás hablando?

Danny: si no mato a Sam ella me matará a mí, pues bien, sabes que yo nunca le haré daño a Sam

Tucker: por favor dime que no estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando

Danny: lamento decirte que si

Tucker: (llorando) no Danny, no puedes dejar que te mate, debe haber otra forma de….

Tucker no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese instante Sam le lanzó un último rayo a Danny, el chico volteó a ver a su amigo deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Danny solo le sonrió a Tucker y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Danny: gracias por todo amigo………….adiós

El rayo de Sam le dio de lleno a Danny, el cual cayó al suelo y dejó de moverse. Tucker corrió hacia su amigo, trató de despertarlo pero Danny ya no se movía, no respondía, no respiraba, no abría sus ojos, nada. Tucker entró en pánico, le tomó el pulso, trato de ver si su corazón aún latía. Cuando se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad rompió en llanto, Danny se había ido…….estaba muerto.

Gunter: (gritando de alegría) he triunfado jajajajaja, por fin, Danny Phantom ha sido derrotado

El fantasma se dirigió hacia Sam y le quitó el collar.

Gunter: lo siento Sam, ya no te necesito y tengo que dejarte, pero alégrate, estoy tan feliz que les perdonaré la vida a ustedes dos

Dicho esto, Gunter se alejó de ahí volando, Sam volvió a la normalidad, al principio no supo donde estaba, al descubrir que estaba en la Zona Fantasma se asustó, buscó a sus amigos y cuando los vio sintió un gran alivio, corrió hacia ellos sumamente feliz.

Sam: Tucker, Danny, que bueno que los veo

Tucker: (gritando) no tienes vergüenza, ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra?

Sam: Tucker, no se de que estás hablando

En eso Sam se dio cuenta de que Danny yacía junto a Tucker, al verlo se llevó las manos a la boca y entró en la desesperación.

Sam: Tucker, ¿Qué le pasa a Danny?

Tucker: ¿y todavía lo preguntas?, está muerto

Sam: (llorando) ¿Qué?, no, no es cierto, no puede ser

Tucker: Claro que si, ¿y sabes que?, tu lo mataste

Sam dio un grito de dolor, ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, su mejor amigo estaba muerto y Tucker la culpaba de ello. Sam se alejó de ahí llorando, su mundo se transformó en un infierno, ya no sabía que hacer.

Los fantasmas habían ganado, Danny Phantom ya no existía y ahora nada les impedía conquistar el mundo de los humanos.

Continuará……

De verdad que soy malo, ¿Qué me habrá hecho Danny para que lo trate así?, ni siquiera yo lo se. Como les dije este fue el capítulo mas triste y más oscuro, ya me imagino como van a estar sus reviews si es que deciden subirlos, pero bueno, así es la vida del autor.

Solo recuerden que está historia aún no se acaba y muchas cosas pueden suceder, ya estamos en la recta final, así que no se enojen. Se cuidan.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Qué tal?, bueno, después de haber descargado todos mis traumas y frustraciones en el pobre de Danny, creo que ya es hora de que le de un giro a la historia y le de a cada quien lo que se merece. Además creo que Danny ya se merece un descanso de todo el mal que le he hecho jeje.

En fin, como les dije ya falta muy poco para terminar, solo este capítulo y otro nos distancian del final de esta historia. Espero que les vaya a gustar el final, por lo pronto aquí tienen el noveno capítulo, tal vez lo vean medio fantasioso, inverosímil y cursi, pero bueno, a ver que pasa.

Y bueno, ya saben lo de que Danny Phantom no me pertenece y todo eso.

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 9: El Milagro de la Amistad

Sam se encontraba llorando amargamente, estaba demasiado dolida por la muerte de Danny, además tenía miedo, estaba cansada y no entendía por que Tucker le había echado la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Sam: (pensando) ay Danny, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?, tu eres el ser mas importante para mi, te extraño mucho, quisiera saber que es lo que realmente pasó, ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?, ¿Cómo llegamos Tucker y yo a la Zona Fantasma?, y ¿Cómo es que tu…..?

No terminó de decirlo, la tristeza era mucha, simplemente rompió a llorar. De repente sus preguntas fueron resueltas: Gunter. Solo recordaba que la última vez que lo vio se había dado cuenta de que era un fantasma, seguro que todo era por su culpa, el los había llevado a ese horrible lugar y el había asesinado a Danny, no había otra explicación.

Sam: soy una tonta, Danny trató de advertirme y yo no lo escuché. ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?, yo lo lastimé, le dije que lo odiaba, si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que el significaba para mi. Danny, siempre tan noble, siempre tan buen amigo, a pesar de lo que le hice vino a buscarme, trató de salvarme, incluso dio su vida por mi. (Gritando) Danny, por favor perdóname.

En eso, Tucker llegó a donde estaba Sam, su expresión ya no era de enojo, sino de arrepentimiento, Sam al verlo se levantó y trató de alejarse.

Tucker: espera Sam

Sam: no Tucker, será mejor que me vaya, después de todo dices que yo maté a Danny

Tucker: por favor perdóname Sam, estaba demasiado molesto y triste, por eso te culpé

Sam: ¿entonces yo no maté a Danny?

Tucker: si, y no

Sam: ¿Qué significa eso?

Tucker: tu lanzaste el rayo que mató a Danny, pero Gunter te controlaba, el te dio poderes y te obligó a hacerlo

Sam: Gunter, ese maldito, ¿y ahora donde está?

Tucker: se fue, supongo que a festejar con los otros fantasmas

Sam abrazó a Tucker y se puso a llorar nuevamente.

Sam: Tucker, lo extraño, no es justo que muriera de esa forma

Tucker: no, no fue justo, pero fue la decisión de Danny

Sam: ¿Qué?

Tucker: Gunter manipuló la situación de tal forma que uno de los dos tenía que desaparecer

Sam: ¿Quiénes dos?

Tucker: era Danny, o eras tu, Danny tenía que….matarte, para que tu no lo mataras a el

Sam se quedó callada, al fin comenzaba a entenderlo todo

Tucker: por supuesto que Danny no quería morir, pero prefirió sacrificarse a hacerte daño Sam

Sam: entonces si fue mi culpa, Danny murió y yo fui la responsable

Tucker: no digas eso Sam, la culpa de todo la tiene Gunter

Sam: ya no hables de el, cada vez que oigo ese nombre la culpa me destruye por dentro, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Tucker: por lo pronto tenemos que salir de aquí

Sam: tienes razón, pero, no quiero abandonar a Danny aquí

Tucker: no hay problema, vayamos por el, y después buscaremos la forma de regresar a casa

Los dos amigos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Danny, cuando llegaron, ninguno de los dos pudo contener las lágrimas.

Sam: se ve tan pacífico así

Tucker: si, quien pensaría que hasta hace apenas unos días todo era perfecto para nosotros tres

Sam: quisiera que siguiera aquí

Tucker: yo también

Ambos amigos se arrodillaron junto a su amigo muerto, Sam lo abrazó con un gran cariño, las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

Sam: Danny, por favor, no te mueras, quédate conmigo, te necesito

Tucker: Sam, es imposible, ya no podemos hacer nada

Sam: no digas eso, no puedo vivir sin el por que yo….lo amo, lo amo Tucker, y nunca pude decírselo

Tucker: siempre lo supe Sam

Sam: ¿Qué?

Tucker: era muy notorio, me sorprende que Danny no se haya dado cuenta

Sam: ¿y no sabes lo que pensaba el?

Tucker: el te amaba también, me lo dijo el día que me secuestraron, pero le prometí que no te lo diría, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho…..el aún estaría vivo

Sam: no tienes por que culparte Tuck, tu mismo lo dijiste, Gunter es el único culpable de esta tragedia

Tucker: lo se, pero es que apenas puedo creer que esto termine así

Tucker comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Sam al oír sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de Danny se sintió feliz, ¿pero que importaba ahora?, el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Las lágrimas de los dos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Danny, cuando se disponían a levantarlo y llevárselo, Danny empezó a brillar, era un resplandor que fue aumentando hasta volverse una luz cegadora.

Tucker y Sam tuvieron que taparse los ojos, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba, comenzaban a asustarse, por un momento pensaron en salir corriendo de ahí, pero ninguno quería dejar a su amigo.

La luz disminuía poco a poco hasta que desapareció, Sam y Tucker buscaron la causa de aquella luz pero no había nada, todo seguía igual que antes, el lugar no había cambiado.

Sam: ¿que fue eso?

Tucker: no lo se, será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí cuanto antes.

Tucker se agachó para levantar a Danny cuando de repente se quedó petrificado, su cara ahora denotaba confusión y espanto.

Sam: ¿Qué pasa Tucker?

Tucker: Da….Da….Danny está….está

Sam: ¿Qué?

Tucker: Danny está respirando

Sam: ¿Qué dijiste?

Sam se acercó rápidamente hacia Danny y era cierto, Danny estaba respirando, poco a poco sus manos, piernas, pies y brazos se movieron. Finalmente, Danny abrió los ojos y lentamente se levantó.

Sam: Danny, estás vivo, me alegra tanto, creí que estabas muerto

Sam y Tucker se abalanzaron sobre Danny, no sabían como, pero como por arte de magia Danny había vuelto a la vida.

Tucker: pero no es posible Danny, tu estabas muerto, no tenías pulso y….

Danny: relájate amigo, también me da gusto verlos de nuevo

Tucker: ¿pero como quieres que me relaje?, no todos los días alguien regresa de la muerte, ¿o es que nunca te fuiste?

Danny: no Tuck, si, estuve muerto, pero al parecer el poder de su amistad me devolvió la vida

Tucker: viejo, eso es genial

Sam: Danny, por favor perdóname, yo no quise….

Danny: descuida Sam, Gunter te tenía bajo su hechizo, nunca perdí la fe en ti

Sam se aferró a Danny y lo besó, Tucker hizo como que no vio nada, cuando Sam se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó de su amigo completamente avergonzada. Sin embargo, Danny hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, le tomó el rostro y lo acercó nuevamente al suyo comenzando un nuevo beso.

Danny: Te amo Sam

Sam: yo también Danny

Tucker: Bueno ya ¿no?, mi salud mental está a punto de verse seriamente afectada, primero me traen aquí, luego Sam se vuelve malvada, después te matan, luego revives y ahora tengo que presenciar toda una escenita romántica por parte de ustedes dos, es demasiado.

Danny: lo siento Tucker, tienes razón, será mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas, vamos por esa maldita serpiente de Gunter.

Continuará……

Les dije que no se enojaran, tal vez soy medio sombrío pero tampoco podía dejar que la historia terminara así, digamos que fue para darle un toque trágico a la historia…….bueno, realmente tiene un chorro de toques trágicos jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado y que ya se sientan mejor por lo del cruel destino de Danny, ya saben que pueden decirme lo que sea, espero impaciente sus reviews. Ya para terminar solo me queda decirles que no se pierdan el próximo y último capítulo de "De Amigos a Enemigos", el cual se llamará: "El Comienzo de Algo Nuevo".


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota: Ya se que ya había subido este capítulo, pero la otra vez lo estaba leyendo y encontré algunos errores de ortografiá, así que decidí corregirlos y subirlo otra vez._

Pues ni modo, como quien dice todo tiene un inicio y un fin, y este es el fin de esta historia. Así como lo oyen, este es el último capítulo, les agradezco infinitamente por todo el apoyo y por sus comentarios, fueron una gran alegría para mi.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a:

-'-8-karo-8-'-

blackmoonfairy

SamxDanny-ely

arkantosmalr

ghostgirl16

Debbie-BP

carlita SVT

Kozumy Disgrace

Que son todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y me animaron a continuar, de verdad solo me queda decirles "muchas gracias" y espero que disfruten el capítulo. Danny Phantom no me pertenece, es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

De Amigos a Enemigos

Capítulo 10: El Comienzo de algo Nuevo

Los fantasmas celebraban su victoria, todos estaban nuevamente reunidos en el castillo de Pariah Dark. Gunter se encontraba en el lugar más alto, al parecer los fantasmas ahora lo veían como todo un héroe.

El júbilo era inmenso, por fin sus más perversos planes darían resultado, Gunter había exterminado de una vez por todas a esa molestia de Danny Phantom.

Skullker: vaya Gunter, creo que te subestimé, te pido mil disculpas, eres mejor de lo que pensé

Gunter: descuida Skullker, como ya te dije, ustedes me ayudaron mucho

Skullker: pero sin tu brillante organización nunca hubiéramos vencido, tú lograste en unos días lo que nosotros no habíamos podido en meses

Gunter: cierto, bueno, no le quitemos crédito a Daniel, su amor por sus amigos fue lo que realmente lo llevó hacia su muerte, pobre idiota. Además, su amiga fue la que lo mató

Vlad: eres un genio Gunter, mira que enfrentarlo contra su mejor amiga, te admiro muchacho

Ember: y bien Vlad, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Vlad: mañana atacaremos el mundo de los humanos, sin ese niño no habrá nadie que nos detenga jajajajaja

Todos los fantasmas soltaron una risa malvada, incluso Gunter, todos estaban listos y ansiosos de atacar a los humanos e imponer su reino de oscuridad.

En eso, una voz hizo que todos dejaran de reír y se volvieran unos con otros buscando al emisor de esa voz. Los fantasmas estaban confundidos y nerviosos.

Voz: claro, podrán ir por los humanos cuando acaben conmigo

Walker: esa voz, conozco esa voz

Technus: pero no es posible, Gunter lo asesinó

Skullker: sal de donde quiera que estés cobarde, déjate ver y enfréntanos como se debe

Voz: como quieran

De las sombras salió Danny, los fantasmas se asustaron y algunos huyeron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

Vlad: pero…eso es….imposible, tu no puedes estar aquí por que….estás muerto, tu ya no existes

Danny: ¿Cómo te gustaría eso verdad?

Vlad: Gunter, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿no nos dijiste que ese mocoso ya no estaba con vida?

Gunter: no se que pasó Vlad, te juro que cuando lo dejé estaba muerto, sus amigos también se dieron cuenta de eso, debe ser un truco

Danny: a ti te quería ver Gunter, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste

Gunter: no se como es que sigues aquí, pero en este instante voy a terminar con lo que empecé, tu tiempo se acabó Daniel

Al decir esto, Gunter atacó a Danny con un rayo fantasma que Danny pudo esquivar, Danny le respondió el ataque pero no le dio a Gunter.

Gunter: a ver si te escabulles de esta

Danny: adelante tonto, estoy listo

Gunter le disparó a Danny nuevamente, Danny esquivó los ataques. Le regresó el ataque a Gunter, pero este lo destruyó antes de que llegara hasta el.

Tucker y Sam llegaron a donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Gunter lanzó un rayo hacia el techo haciendo que los escombros cayeran sobre Danny, pero el se quitó a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado.

La mirada de Gunter estaba llena de furia, mientras Danny sonreía con satisfacción.

Gunter: estás acabado Phantom

Danny: eres tu el que será vencido

Gunter: estoy harto de ti, voy a acabar contigo de una buena vez

Danny: encerraste a Tucker, hechizaste a Sam e hiciste que me mataran, ahora es tu turno

Gunter: ¿Qué?, ¿o sea que si estabas muerto?

Danny: si, pero gracias a mis amigos regresé de la muerte, entiéndelo Gunter, mientras mis amigos estén apoyándome no podrás vencerme

Gunter: deja de decir estupideces

Danny: fue muy listo de tu parte hacer que Sam se volviera en mi contra, hacer que pasáramos de amigos a enemigos, pero como verás, tu plan fracasó

Gunter comenzó a asustarse, ya no sabía que hacer, mientras sus amigos estuvieran con Danny nunca lo derrotaría. Fue cuando la posibilidad de la derrota pasó por su mente, pero este pensamiento desapareció con una nueva idea.

Gunter: bueno, en ese caso……..jajajajaja

El fantasma se abalanzó contra Tucker y Sam dispuesto a atacarlos, los dos chicos se abrasaron mirando con terror a su atacante.

Gunter: lo destruiré primero a ustedes dos

Danny: no, no lo harás

Danny voló para salvar a sus amigos, tomó a Gunter de un brazo y lo apartó de ellos, luego le arrojó un rayo que lo mandó hasta el otro lado del salón y lo dejó inconsciente.

Danny: es momento de liquidar a ese maldito

Sam: espera Danny, ya le ganaste, déjalo así

Tucker: ¿de que estás hablando?, acábalo de una vez Danny

Sam: no, no te rebajes a su nivel

Danny: Sam, ese mal nacido………

Sam: se lo que hizo, pero tu no eres un asesino, eso es lo que te diferencia de Dan, tu buen corazón

Danny: no lo había pensado, creo que tienes razón, con esto fue suficiente. Vamos a casa

Danny tomó a sus amigos y salieron de ahí, Gunter despertó y los vio irse

Gunter: Solo espera Danny Phantom, juro que me vengaré de ti, voy a hacer que desees no haber nacido, me las vas a pagar

Los otros fantasmas se acercaron a el y los que estaban mas cerca lo ayudaron a levantarse.

Gunter: gracias amigos, no se preocupen, la próxima vez acabaré con el, se los juro

Vlad: no Gunter, ya no habrá próxima vez

Gunter. ¿Qué?, ¿pero por que?

Vlad: perdiste tu oportunidad, y nos mentiste a todos, es hora de que pagues

Gunter: esperen, ¿Qué me van a hacer?

Walker: ¿Qué les parece si lo encerramos en mi prisión?

Skullker: si, enciérralo y luego destruye la llave para que no pueda salir

Gunter: por favor chicos, no hagan algo de lo que yo pueda arrepentirme….por favor amigos…..son mis amigos ¿no?...se los suplico, denme otra oportunidad por favor……….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vlad: llévenselo de aquí

Los fantasmas se llevaron a Gunter, el chico gritaba de desesperación pero nadie lo ayudó, lo que le había hecho a Danny se volvió contra el, la falta de amigos terminó siendo su derrota definitiva.

Mientras tanto, Danny, Sam y Tucker llegaron al mundo de los humanos, los tres amigos estaban felices de que todo hubiera terminado, Danny acompañó a sus amigos hasta su casa.

Tucker fue el primero en despedirse pues fueron a su casa primero, después de eso, Sam y Danny se dirigieron a la casa de los Manson.

Sam: Danny

Danny: si Sam

Sam. Perdón por todo lo que te hice

Danny: ya te dije que no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, además sirvió para que pudiéramos decirnos lo que sentíamos

Sam: tienes razón Danny

Danny: Sam

Sam: ¿si?

Danny: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sam: por supuesto que si Danny, te amo

Danny: yo también, me alegro de estar contigo, y esta vez para siempre

Los dos amigos, ahora novios, siguieron su camino sabiendo que ahora todo sería distinto, todo había salido bien, sus vidas ahora serían mas felices. Era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

FIN

Y bueno, aquí termina todo, otra vez les agradezco por todo el apoyo, especialmente a los que ya dije. Al principio creí que la historia no iba a gustar pero poco a poco vi que tuvo buena aceptación, la verdad siento algo de nostalgia por terminar la historia, pero esto se tenía que acabar tarde o temprano. Nos vemos en el próximo fic, se cuidan.


End file.
